Blog użytkownika:Astrid2000/Nie wiesz, kiedy przeszłość powróci
Cześć, tu Astrid2000. A więc najpierw może krótki wstęp. Jest to moje pierwsze opko i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Oczywiście tradycyjnie proszę was o komentarze, co sądzicie o tej mojej historyjce. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań - śmiało piszcie, postaram się na nie wszystkie odpowiedzieć. Mimo wszystko dobrze by było, żebyście postarali się być troszkę wyrozumiali ze względu na to, że jak już mówiłam, to moje pierwsze opko i niewykluczone, że ma jeszcze wiele do życzenia. Nie przedłużając, ja osobiście nie widziałam na tej stronie niczego podobnego, mimo to mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Jeszcze tylko kilka wstępnych informacji i możemy zaczynać. frame|left|Okładka bloga *Informacje: *bohaterowie mają po około 17 lat (Czkawka prawie 18, jest starszy od reszty grupy) *wygląd z JWS 2 (Czkawka zamiast zbroi ma po prostu zieloną koszulę) *Stoik nie wie, że jest spokrewniony z Czkawką i odwrotnie *będą różne perspektywy *Szczerbatek żyje (to tak na wszelki wypadek, wytrwali zrozumieją) Zapraszam do czytania! Prolog Brązowowłosa kobieta ile sił w nogach biegła przez las, jednak głęboki śnieg skutecznie utrudniał zadanie. Na rękach niosła trzyletnie dziecko, które cichutko łkało. Nie rozumiało co się dzieje. Nagle kobieta usłyszała ryk. Ryk smoka. Przyspieszyła. Strasznie się bała. Wiedziała, że jeśli wielki gad ją dogoni, to ani ona, ani jej mały synek nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. Niespokojnie rozglądała się za schronieniem. Coraz trudniej było jej się skupić. Miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej udało jej się zgubić goniącego ją smoka. Nadal miała w głowie moment, w którym po raz pierwszy go zobaczyła. Ze wszystkich stron słyszała okrzyki wikingów. Jedne były bojowe, wyzywające do walki. Inne to jęki umierających. Trwał atak smoków. Wioska była w ruinie. Część domów płonęła. Z innych została już tylko sterta śmieci. Niewiele było takich, które nadawały się do mieszkania. Tamtej nocy gady były wyjątkowo okrutne. Żona wodza znajdowała się na piętrze swojego domu, w pokoju dziecięcym. Starała się uspokoić swojego synka, jednocześnie próbując utrzymać własne nerwy na wodzy. Nagle usłyszała hałas dochodzący z parteru. Przycisnęła synka mocniej do siebie i ostrożnie ruszyła po stromych schodach. Zamarła. W domu znajdował się ogromny, pomarańczowy smok. Patrzył kobiecie głęboko w oczy, aż wreszcie się uspokoiła. Wtedy do pokoju wpadł wódz z okrzykiem bojowym. Smok prędko zerwał się do lotu, chwycił matkę razem z maluchem i odleciał. Zabrał ich w nieznane. W oddali słyszała już tylko zrozpaczony krzyk męża... Wreszcie kobiecie udało się dostrzec jaskinię. Dotarła do niej w samą porę, by uchronić się przed śnieżycą. Rozejrzała się. Grota nie była zbyt stabilna. Mogła się zawalić w każdej chwili, jednak nie miała wyboru. Nie mogła ryzykować zmiany. Nie mając innej możliwości, żona wodza udała się w głębszą część jaskini. Znalazła tam legowisko jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia, na szczęście wyglądało na opuszczone. *** Kobieta szybko biegła do jaskini, gdzie czekał na nią trzyletni synek. Na poszukiwanie jedzenia ruszyła zaraz o świcie, gdy malec jeszcze spał. Rozglądała się za czymkolwiek, co nadawałoby się do spożycia. Nie było to proste. Zastanawiała się, czy nie szuka nadaremno. Na wyspie panował zimny klimat. Ziemię przykrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, chociaż obecnie powinno być lato. Mimo to miała nadzieję, że coś znajdzie. Widziała tu niejedne ślady zwierząt. Przecież skoro jakieś tu są, to oznacza, że jest tu też pożywienie. Nerwowo rozglądała się wokół siebie, jednocześnie wyglądając drapieżnika. Nie miała nic, czym mogłaby się obronić. Częściowo dlatego nie wzięła ze sobą dziecka. Nie chciała go zostawiać, ale tak przynajmniej ma szansę na ucieczkę. A dlaczego przerwała szukać jedzenia? Dlaczego biegła ile sił w nogach? Miała złe przeczucia. Nie potrafiła zignorować niepokoju wkradającego się do jej serca. Wreszcie opadła z sił. Musiała zwolnić. Na chwilę się zatrzymała, by odzyskać oddech. A może była po prostu przewrażliwiona? Może maluch wcale nie jest zagrożony i spokojnie sobie śpi. Wtedy przypomniało jej się, jak dwa dni temu w jaskini pojawił się tan sam smok, który ich tu przyniósł. Niby nie zrobił tu nic złego. Jedyną pamiątką z jego wizyty jest drobne zadrapanie na brodzie szkraba, jednak wolała nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby tam nie wpadła, nie narobiła hałasu i nie wystraszyła smoka. Ruszyła do groty szybkim krokiem. Nie zważała na zmęczenie. Po prostu brnęła przed siebie. Gdy tylko weszła do ich tymczasowego domu, upadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Jej przeczucia się sprawdziły. Cała jaskinia była we krwi. Na ziemi znalazła skrawek płaszcza, który miała na sobie w dniu porwania. Przycisnęła go do piersi niemal dławiąc się łzami. Było nim otulone jej dziecko. Jej malutki synek. Nie żyje. Rozdział 1 Tajemniczy statek Perspektywa Czkawki Budzę się rano. Na początku nie wiem gdzie jestem, jednak szybko rozpoznaję to miejsce. Jestem na Berk. Sam. Nikt tutaj nie wie, kim tak naprawdę jestem, z kim mają do czynienia. A jestem legendą. No, przynajmniej według niektórych. To w oparciu o moje czyny powstał ktoś w rodzaju bohatera. Obrońcy. Ktoś, kto dokonywał niemalże cudów - Smoczy Władca. Heh... Gdyby tylko ludzie wiedzieli, jak w rzeczywistości osiągnąłem to wszystko... No cóż... Troszeczkę by się zawiedli. Przebieram się, po czym szybko schodzę na dół. Robię sobie śniadanie, a następnie zaczynam jeść. Można powiedzieć, że ostatnimi czasy jestem tak jakby... Nie w humorze, delikatnie mówiąc. Wszystko przez tę samotność. Do tej pory zawsze miałem przy sobie Szczerbatka. A dlaczego teraz go tu nie ma? Odpowiedź jest wbrew pozorom prosta - nie żyje. Wszystko przez Drago Krwawdonia. To właśnie ten szaleniec wraz ze swoją świtą zaatakował Smosze Sanktuarium. Na szczęście z pomocą smoków i Ereta, byłego Łowcy, Udało mi się ocalić wyspę. Niestety, przed odejściem Drago postanowił jeszcze namieszać. Kazał swojemu Oszołomostrachowi przejąć kontrolę nad Szczerbatkiem, który w efekcie strzelił we mnie plazmą. Nie była ona zbyt mocna. Gdyby była, już dawno bym nie żył. Wierzę, że to właśnie jemu to zawdzięczam. Że gdzieś w środku nadal był świadomy tego, co robi. Skończyłem jeść śniadanie, więc zabieram się za mycie naczyń. Moment uderzenia pamiętam bardzo dokładnie. Pamiętam moją dezorientację, gdy przyjaciel zwrócił się przeciwko mnie. Ból, jakby ktoś spalił wszystkie moje wnętrzności, gdy uderzyła mnie gorąca plazma. Potem obudziłem się na jakiejś łodzi, po jakimś czasie rozpętał się sztorm, statek zatonął, a ja trafiłem na Berk. Znalazł mnie gość o imieniu Śledzik. To tak w skrócie. Od tamtej pory to właśnie tu mieszkam. Staram się już tak nie pakować w kłopoty, zacząć wszystko od nowa, bez niebezpieczeństw i narażania życia. Żeby nie zachowywać się jakoś podejrzanie podobnie do tego całego Pana Smoków, czy jak mu tam mówią, sprawiam wrażenie trochę bardziej niezdarnego, niż w rzeczywistości. Gdy nie będę już dla mieszkańców wyspy nowością, a z tego co zauważyłem to przyzwyczajają się strasznie wolno, stopniowo będę mógł przestać udawać. Ale i tak będę musiał się pilnować, a co do tego, to nie trudno zgadnąć, że nie będzie to takie proste. Już od małego nie mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu. Ale co zrobić? Spróbuję potraktować to jako coś w rodzaju... Nowego wyzwania. Może mi się uda. By jeszcze bardziej odciąć się od przeszłości, ukrywam nawet moje kalectwo. Niby nic takiego, ale gdyby ludzie zaczęli zadawać pytania, jak to się stało, że nie mam nogi, już na pewno nie miałbym spokoju. Co do tego, jak ukrywam protezę, to po prostu zrobiłem taką, która ma mniej więcej kształt stopy i założyłem na nią but. Ot, cała filozofia. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się wcześnie. Nie jestem zmęczona, co przyznaję, zdarza się rzadko. No dobra, prawie nigdy… Prędko się przebrałam, uczesałam i stanęłam przed oknem. O tej porze nikogo w wiosce nie ma. Chwila, odwołuję. Jednak nie. Właśnie zauważyłam jak Czkawka wychodzi z domu i kieruje się w stronę lasu. Jak zawsze smutny. W ogóle zachowuje się jakoś… Jest naprawdę dziwny. Z nikim nie rozmawia, może poza Pyskaczem, kiedy pracują razem w kuźni, jest strasznie ponury i zamknięty w sobie. Chyba jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby się uśmiechał. No trudno. Nie moja sprawa. Za kilka godzin zacznie się szkolenie, a ja chcę przed nim chociaż trochę potrenować. Perspektywa Czkawki Poszedłem nad klif. Zawsze tu przychodzę, żeby pomyśleć, powspominać. Wiem, to trochę taki paradoks. Zapominam i jednocześnie wspominam. Niejedno się we mnie nie zgadza. Ale nie jest tak bez powodu. Gdy o tym pamiętam, mam pewność, że przez przypadek nie zrobię czegoś, co mnie zdradzi. Na przykład ostatnio zauważyłem, że się zmieniłem. Kiedyś śmiałem się ze wszystkiego. Nic nie mogło stanąć mi na drodze. Teraz jest inaczej. Można powiedzieć, że dokładnie na odwrót. Przyznaję, brakuje mi tamtego mnie. Brakuje mi smaku ryzyka i przygód. Nagle coś wyrywa mnie z moich przemyśleń. Coś, a dokładnie statek. Statek Drago. Płynie. Tu. Na Berk. Zrywam się z ziemi jak oparzony i pędzę w kierunku wioski. W głowie mam tylko jedną myśl – muszę ostrzec Stoika. Perspektywa Stoika Powoli kieruję się do domu. A co robiłem w wiosce o tak wczesnej porze? Cóż… Obowiązki wodza. Jaki uciekły z zagrody i trzeba było wszystko nadzorować, dopóki sytuacja nie zostanie opanowana. Niestety, zajęło to prawie całą noc. Mam wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz eksploduje. Ból jest nie do zniesienia, ale nie daję tego po sobie poznać. Jestem wikingiem. Zawsze twardo znoszę ból i przeciwności losu. Nic mnie nie zatrzyma. Wiking może wszystko. Może przenosić góry, kosić drzewa jak trawę, okiełznać morze! Wiking odpoczywa dopiero po swojej śmierci. Tak powtarzał mi mój ojciec. Pamiętam, że zawsze chciałem być taki jak on. Odważny, niezwyciężony, groźny. Udało mi się i jestem z tego dumny. Pyskacz_ Stooooiiiiiiiiiik!!!!!!!!!!! Pyskacz? To chyba coś naprawdę ważnego. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie wydzierał. Stoik_ Pyskacz! Co się stało? Pyskacz_ Płynie… Tu jakiś statek… Nieznany… Wojenny… Port… Szybko!! Pomimo tego, że mówi niewyraźnie i jest zdyszany, nie muszę prosić, by powtórzył. Od razu wszystko zrozumiałem. Berk jest zagrożone. Tak szybko, jak tylko potrafię pobiegłem do portu, a Pyskacz za mną. Chociaż jest zmęczony, utrzymuje przyzwoite tempo. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Zjawiła się chyba cała wyspa. Nawet Pleśniak tu jest. Mieszkańcy wioski przepuścili mnie na sam przód. W oddali można dostrzec mały okręt powoli zbliżający się do wyspy. Zauważyłem, że tuż po nas do zgromadzenia przyłącza się Czkawka, który dosłownie przed chwilą wybiegł z lasu. Spoglądam znów na statek. Od razu rozpoznaję symbol na żaglu. Drago Krwawdoń. Pierwszy rozdział za nami! Dzisiaj wstawiłam trochę mniej, bo niedługo muszę gdzieś jechać, ale mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. I jeszcze jedno. Muszę wam bardzo podziękować. Wstawiłam prolog i (niecały) 1 rozdział, a wy już stwierdziliście, że opko jest świetne! :D Jestem wam naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo wdzięczna. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że to aż tak przypadnie wam do gustu, a już szczególnie, że tak szybko! Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziecie ze mną. ;) Jeszcze raz dziękuję i cóż... Widzimy się przy drugim rozdziale!!! Tak więc jestem z powrotem i już zabieram się za wstawianie drugiego rozdziału. :D Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu tak samo jak pierwszy. ;) Rozdział 2 Dawny przyjaciel Perspektywa Pyskacza Pyskacz_ Na brudną pieluchę Odyna! Stoik! Co to? Stoik_ Przyjacielu, nie jest dobrze. Ten statek należy do Drago Krwawdonia. Szczęka mi opadła. Przez moment myślałem, że zaraz oderwie się od czaszki i uderzy o ziemię. Dosłownie. Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć?! Drago Krwawdoń?! Ten Drago Krwawdoń?! To przecież najgroźniejszy człowiek na całym Archipelagu, może nawet na świecie! Pyskacz_ Niemożliwe... Stoik_ A jednak to prawda. Wrócił. Pyskacz_ Ale po co? I dlaczego wziął tylko jeden okręt? Stoik_ Patrz! Na pokładzie! Szybko spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Widzę tam człowieka, ale... Wygląda, jakby się cieszył. Mało tego, wywiesił na maszcie białą flagę na znak kapitulacji, i że całkowicie oddaje się w nasze ręce. Stoik_ Nie powinniśmy mu ufać. To może być podstęp. Czkawka_ Czekaj! Znam go. To przyjaciel. Stoik_ Na statku wroga? Przyjaciel? Czyś ty całkiem zdurniał? Czkawka nie zraził się słowami wodza. Jest bardzo spokojny. Czkawka_ To Eret. Były łowca smoków. Kiedyś pracował dla Drago, ale niedawno mu się zbuntował. Za karę Krwawdoń zamknął go w lochu. Najwyraźniej udało mu się uciec. Pyskacz_ Podobno stamtąd nie ma ucieczki. Czkawka_ Już dawno nieaktualne. Właśnie doznałem szoku. Znowu. Skąd on to wie? Stoik chyba nie myśli podobnie. Odwrócił się tylko do statku i pomachał zachęcająco byłemu łowcy, by przybił do portu. Tymczasem ja podszedłem do Czkawki i cicho spytałem się o to, co tak bardzo mnie dręczy. Pyskacz_ Skąd ty to wiesz? Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko. Czkawka_ Zamknęli mnie w sąsiedniej celi, jak przez przypadek tam trafiłem. Dobra. Tego już za wiele. Muszę przyznać, że teraz to już całkiem zbaraniałem. Nie wiem, co Czkawka robił w przeszłości. Zrozumiałem jednak, że skrywa o wiele więcej tajemnic, niż nam wszystkim się wydaje. Witam ponownie i zapraszam na kolejny fragment naszej małej historii. ;P Gdybyście zauważyli jakiekolwiek błędy ortograficzne i nie tylko, śmiało dajcie znać w komentarzach. Oczywiście staram się takowych nie robić, ale sami wiecie jak to jest. No to co. Jedziemy z tym koksem. :D Perspektywa Astrid Koniec trenowania na dziś. Wyciągam topór z drzewa i kieruję się do wioski. Jestem już niedaleko, gdy nagle ogarnia mną dziwne uczucie. Jest strasznie cicho. Jak na mój gust trochę za cicho. Zaczynam rozglądać się po wiosce. Pusto. Nagle moją uwagę przykuwa zbiegowisko w porcie. Bez zastanowienia ruszam w tamtą stronę. W tłumie znajduję Szpadkę i prędko się do niej przeciskam. Astrid_ Szpadka, co się tu... Nie dokończyłam. Dopiero teraz zwracam uwagę na łódź, która powoli zbliża się do brzegu. Nagle wódz odwraca się do tłumu. Po jego wyrazie twarzy można pomyśleć, że zapomniał o obecności mieszkańców Berk. Stoik_ Wikingowie! Jako wasz wódz proszę was, abyście rozeszli się do swoich domów! Tymczasem ja dowiem się, jaki jest powód wizyty tego człowieka na Berk! Wkrótce odbędzie się w twierdzy zebranie! Na nim podzielę się informacjami, które uda mi się zdobyć! Mam wątpliwości, czy przemowa Stoika przekonała wikingów, ale jest na tyle dobra, by wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Przyznaję, że chciałam zostać i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Moje plany pokrzyżowała Szpadka. Złapała mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w nieznanym kierunku. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że zaraz zacznie się Smocze Szkolenie. Tym razem ruszyłam sama. Ale to aż dziwne, że SZPADKA o nim pamiętała, a ja nie. Dzisiejsze zajęcia prowadzi Phlegma. Ma sprawdzić naszą wiedzę o smokach. Śledzik chodzi wniebowzięty od kiedy tylko Pyskacz nam to ogłosił. Niby dawno już to szkolenie zakończyliśmy, ale nadal przychodzimy, by utrzymać formę. Smoki już od dawna nie atakują tak często jak kiedyś, ale zawsze to się może przecież zmienić. Właśnie! Chyba jeszcze się nie chwaliłam? Jestem tam najlepsza. Najszybsza, najzwinniejsza... Prawie najsilniejsza. Ale i tak niepokonana. Maszerujemy w ciszy, jednak nie mogę wytrzymać, by jej nie przerwać. Astrid_ Szpadka, wiesz może, co tam się działo? Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, czy odpowie na moje pytanie. Powiedzmy, że bliźniaki Thorston nie należą do tych najbardziej błyskotliwych. Ale zawsze można mieć nadzieję, prawda? Szpadka_ Na Berk przypłynął obcy okręt. Podobno wojenny. Nie znam szczegółów, ale słyszałam jak wódz mówił o Drago... Tutaj się zacięła, jakby nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jakiegoś słowa. Szpadka_ Drago... Yyy... Nie pamiętam za dobrze, ale to chyba był Drago Krwawa Dłoń. Astrid_ Serio? Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. Szpadka_ Jakoś tak. Czkawka będzie lepiej wiedział. Ty tak poważnie? Astrid_ A co on może o tym wiedzieć? Szpadka_ Widziałam, jak rozmawia ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem. Z tego co zrozumiałam, to zna gościa, który jest na statku. Astrid_ Ale skąd by... Chwila! Ty robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, tak? Spiorunowałam przyjaciółkę wzrokiem. Jak ona śmie! Szpadka_ Co? Nie! Dobrze wiesz, że śmieję się tylko z Sączysmarka, Śledzika i Mieczyka. Z ciebie nigdy! No chyba, że mówisz coś śmiesznego. Roześmiałam się. Nawet nie wie, jak fajnie wygląda, kiedy się broni. Z początku sprawiała wrażenie zdezorientowanej, ale po chwili zaczęła się śmiać razem ze mną. W tej jakże przyjemnej atmosferze dotarłyśmy na arenę. Szkolenie czas zacząć. No to jedziemy z nextem!! ;P Perspektywa Ereta Im jestem bliżej wyspy, tym bardziej daje mi się we znaki niepokój. A co, jeśli nie będą mnie tam chcieli? Jeśli mnie wygnają tak jak wcześniej? I jak zareagują na Czaszkochrupa? Na innych wyspach, gdy tylko wyznawałem, dla kogo pracowałem, mieszkańcy stawali się okrutni i zimni jak stal. Nie słuchali, gdy próbowałem się tłumaczyć. Chociaż nikomu tego nie mówiłem, to tak naprawdę bałem się, że mój szalony pracodawca mnie zabije. Jak głupiec byłem wierny, porywałem i dostarczałem mu takie smoki, jakich tylko zapragnął. Byłem jego najlepszym Smoczym Łowcą. Tylko że nikt nie chciał znać powodów mego postępowania. Czy tutaj też tak będzie? W milczeniu dobijam do portu. Podchodzi do mnie jakiś potężny mężczyzna z rudą brodą i pomaga wyjść na ląd. To chyba wódz, bo kto inny? Za nim stoi blondyn o podobnej posturze. Nie ma lewej ręki i prawej nogi. Stoik_ Witamy na Berk! Ja jestem Stoik Ważki, wódz plemienia Wandali, a to jest Pyskacz, nasz kowal. Co cię sprowadza na naszą wyspę? Eret_ Jestem Eret, syn Ereta. Poszukuję domu. Pomyślałem, że może tu mógłbym zamieszkać. Nigdy nie umiałem za bardzo używać tej całej oficjalnej gadki. Stoik_ Oczywiście, ale wcześniej chciałbym się dowiedzieć o tobie czegoś więcej. Westchnąłem ciężko. Muszę spróbować. Jak to się mówi - raz kozie śmierć. Eret_ Wolałbym uniknąć niejasności, dlatego opowiem wszystko od początku. Pochodzę z małej osady, która już dawno została zniszczona przez nieznanego mi najeźdźcę. Gdy uciekaliśmy, mój ojciec zawarł umowę z pewnym człowiekiem. Nazywał się Drago Krwawdoń. Gdy wymówiłem to przeklęte nazwisko myślałem, że zaraz zostanę obrzucony morzem gróźb i wyzwisk, że będą przerażeni, wściekli, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Co więcej, obaj mężczyźni sprawiają wrażenie, jakby się tego spodziewali. W sumie to jakby nie patrzeć, przypłynąłem tu jego statkiem. Może ta biała flaga też zrobiła swoje... Pomimo zaskoczenia nie przestaję mówić. Eret_ Ustalił, że wzamian za dach nad głową będzie pracował dla Drago i łapał smoki do jego armii. Gdy dorosłem, poszedłem w ślady ojca. Szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że to psychopata. On nie cofnie się przed niczym. Gdybym nie robił tego, co mi każe, mógłby się mnie pozbyć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jednak niedawno postanowiłem mu się postawić. Mimo tego że mu się zbuntowałem, Krwawdoń dał mi szansę. Zamknął mnie w lochu, bym przemyślał swoje zachowanie. Na szczęście z pomocą przyjaciela udało mi się uciec. Od tamtej pory wędruję od wyspy do wyspy w poszukiwaniu domu. Mam nadzieję, że okaże mi wódz litość i pozwoli się tu zatrzymać, ale decyzję zostawiam w twoich rękach. Nastaje długa cisza. Wódz mierzy mnie wzrokiem, przez który serce staje w miejscu. Czuję się trochę niezręcznie. Jeszcze nikomu nie opowiedziałem tej historii do końca. Zwykle ludzie od razu krzyczeli, żebym się wynosił i nie wracał. A jaka będzie decyzja Stoika? No właśnie. Jak myślicie - co zadecyduje Stoik? Może na konkursy trochę za wcześnie, ale chętnie przeczytam, jakie są wasze pomysły. Oczywiście, jeśli jakieś wyjątkowo mi się spodobają, nie obejdzie się bez dedykacji. ;) Przecież nie ma nic za darmo, co nie? xD Na początku chciałabym wam bardzo podziękować za to, że jesteście ze mną. Przepraszam za tą przerwę w pisaniu, ale ostatnio miałam urwanie głowy. :( Co do następnego nexta, to postaram się go wstawić jeszcze dzisiaj, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. Jeśli przed 16 nic nie wstawię, to niestety, ale możecie być pewni, że się nie wyrobię. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie :'( ' '''Witam z powrotem! Bardzo was przepraszam, że nic nie wstawiałam, ale miałam drobne kłopoty z internetem. Działał tylko na telefonie, a na nim nie chciałam pisać, bo byłaby cała masa błędów, a wiadomo jak się czyta, jak jest ich za dużo. ;P ' '''Jak też poprzednio obiecałam, tak chciałabym wyróżnić Użytkownika Wikii 83.11.25.117. Twój komentarz całkiem mnie rozwalił. Nadal jak go przeczytam to chce mi się śmiać jak wariat xD No ale dosyć tego gadania. Zapraszam na nexta!! ''' Stoik_ No dobrze. Chodź. Pyskacz zaprowadzi cię do twojego nowego domu. Mamy tu kilka pustych na wypadek ataku. Eret_ I jeszcze jednego wam nie powiedziałem. Jest ze mną przyjaciel. Nazywa się Czaszkochrup. Stoik_ Cóż, dla niego też znajdzie się miejsce. Eret_ Ale nie o to chodzi. Chociaż o to trochę też, ale... Pyskacz_ No wykrztuś to wreszcie. Ten ich kowal nie należy raczej do cierpliwych. Westchnąłem. Boję się trochę ich reakcji, ale muszę spróbować. Eret_ Otóż Czaszkochrup jest... Smokiem. Rannym smokiem. Stoik_ Hmmm... No dobrze. Jeśli nie będzie wyrządzał szkód, to może zostać. A raną zajmie się Gothi, nasza szamanka. Czy twój... Przyjaciel da radę sam iść? Eret_ Myślę, że tak. Stoik_ Więc chodźmy. Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony, czego nawet nie próbuję ukryć. Teraz mogę wszystko zacząć od początku. Razem z nowymi znajomymi pomogłem wyjść Czaszkochrupowi na brzeg, a następnie ruszyłem za kowalem do nowego domu. Eret_ Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Pyskacz_ Podziękuj Czkawce. To podobno twój kumpel z celi. Hehe. Wstawił się za tobą już wtedy, gdy zobaczyliśmy cię na statku. Nie mogę uwierzyć. To przecież niemożliwe. Eret_ Ale jak... Czkawka? Na moje słowa kowal przystanął. Wydaje się nieźle zdezorientowany. Ja na pewno też. Przecież nie znam żadnego Czkawki. Chociaż...? Znam jednego gościa, który może by pasował. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy chodzi akurat o niego. Niestety, nigdy nie mogłem zapamiętać jego imienia. Ale jeśli to on, a raczej tak, bo jak trafiłem do lochu to rozmawiałem tylko z jedną osobą, to... Sam Smoczy Pan by się za mną wstawił? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotkał mnie taki zaszczyt! Chwila... Eret_ To on żyje? Pyskacz_ Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty myślisz, że on... Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Przyznaję, nie mam pojęcia, o co mu może chodzić. Pyskacz_ Przecież on chyba nawet nie wie, co to ryzyko, może nawet nigdy nie był w tarapatach! Od kiedy mieszka na Berk, nie wpadł jeszcze w żadne kłopoty. A jednak. To nie on. Ale jeśli tak, to czemu się za mną wstawił? Skąd mnie zna? Nic się nie odezwałem. Zamiast tego poszedłem w ślad za kowalem, który ruszył żwawo do przodu. Pyskacz_ To tutaj. Witamy na Berk. Wpadnę do ciebie później razem z Gothi. Odszedł. Nagle moją uwagę przykuwa pewien człowiek, który stoi pomiędzy grupką przyjaciół. Ten widok odbiera mi mowę, a serce podskakuje do gardła. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie no, błagam. Jak zawsze to samo. Czkawka_ Serio, Smark? Zawsze musi być tak samo? Naprawdę nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju ten jeden jedyny raz? Sączysmark_ Nie, nie mogę. A co? Zrobisz mi coś? No właśnie. Jedyne, co byś zrobił, to poskarżył się mamusi. Ach, no tak! Zapomniałem! Ty nie masz mamusi! Zaczął się śmiać, a reszta grupy razem z nim. Zaraz nie wytrzymam. Za chwilę mu przywalę chyba, że zdarzy się jakiś cud. Z całej siły zaciskam pięści i resztkami silnej woli walczę z tym, żeby go nie uderzyć. Sączysmark_ Co? Mowę ci odebrało? Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Astrid_ Sączysmark, wystarczy! No i mam ten swój cud. Astrid staje w mojej obronie? To coś nowego. Nagle do moich uszu dobiega krzyk. Ktoś mnie woła. Błagam, tylko nie to. Eret_ Czkawka! Rzucił się na mnie i potargał pięścią moje włosy. Eret_ Nie mogę uwierzyć! To naprawdę ty! Ostatnio to się chyba widzieliśmy, jak... Czkawka_ Eret, dosyć! Łowca wypuszcza mnie z uścisku i spogląda na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Ja natomiast zaczynam pchać go z dala od nic nie rozumiejącej paczki. Eret_ Czkawka? Co się dzieje? Czkawka_ Cicho. Potem ci wytłumaczę. Weszliśmy do kuźni. Przestaję go pchać, a Eret odwraca się twarzą do mnie. Nic się nie zmienił. Czkawka_ Co ty tu robisz? Jestem wściekły. Chcę wyjaśnień, a on to widzi. Wie, że muszę je dostać. I dostanę. Eret_ Od teraz będę tutaj mieszkać. Czkawka_ Chwila, chyba się przesłyszałem.Co? Eret_ Dobrze słyszałeś. Od teraz Berk to mój dom. Odebrało mi mowę. Eret? Tutaj?! Jak on to sobie w ogóle wyobraża!? Eret_ Teraz kolej na ciebie. Co TY tu robisz? Dopiero po chwili udało mi się otrząsnąć. Przeszliśmy do mojej pracowni. Czkawka_ Powtórzysz? Eret_ No dalej, przestań się wygłupiać. Co tu robisz? Czkawka_ Mieszkam. Eret_ Rozumiem, a teraz najważniejsze - gdzie Nocna Furia? Zwykle byliście nierozłączni. Na te słowa spoważniałem jeszcze bardziej. Wspomnienie Szczerbatka jest dla mnie jak idealnie wymierzony cios prosto w serce. Czkawka_ To bez znaczenia. Eret_ I ja mam w to uwierzyć? No gadaj. Zamknąłem oczy i głośno wypuściłem powietrze z ust. Czkawka_ Nie żyje. Rozdział 3 Nowy sąsiad, nowe życie '''No i dotrwaliśmy do rozdziału 3! Jeej! :D No dobra, a teraz na poważnie. Mam dla was pewne ogłoszenie. Otóż w tym tygodniu raczej już nexta nie będzie, gdyż, iż, ponieważ wyjeżdżam. Wracam dopiero w niedzielę, tak więc wcześniej raczej nie ma co liczyć, że dam radę coś wstawić. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną do powrotu, bo w końcu jakoś strasznie długo to nie jest. :P (Ups, ale się rozpisałam xd) No to nie przedłużając więcej, nie zostaje mi nic innego, jak powiedzieć: DO ZOBACZENIA!! Perspektywa Ereta Jak to... Niemożliwe. Chwila! On robi sobie ze mnie żarty! Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Zawsze kochał to robić. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłem! Spoglądam na niego. Przygląda mi się właśnie z nieodgadnioną miną. Eret_ Przestań udawać. Przyznaję, udało ci się mnie nabrać. Nie musisz już tego dłużej ciągnąć. Haloo? Wygrałeś! Czkawka przewrócił tylko oczami. Czkawka_ Taaa... Cały Eret. Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale natychmiast stanął jak wryty. Czkawka_ Eret? Co Czaszkochrup tu robi? Perspektywa Astrid Astrid_ Naprawdę za każdym razem jak go widzisz, koniecznie musisz się z niego śmiać? Błagam, to już się robi nudne! Sączysmark_ A ty co tak go bronisz? Jakoś nigdy cię za bardzo nie obchodził! Może podzielisz się z nami, skąd ta zmiana, co? Bo chyba nie powiesz, że ci się podoba! Całą tę wypowiedź zakończył śmiechem, który tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie zdenerwował. Z całej siły uderzam go w brzuch, a kolejnym mocnym ciosem powalam na ziemię. Stopą przyciskam jego twarz do podłoża. Astrid_ Serio uważasz, że to takie zabawne, Smark?! Sączysmark_ W tamtej chwili bardzo, ale szczerze mówiąc to teraz trochę mniej. Mieczyk_ Ale serio, dlaczego się nim tak nagle przejęłaś? Koleś mieszka tu prawie od roku i jakoś nigdy ci nie przeszkadzało, jak się trochę pośmialiśmy. Spoglądam na brata mojej przyjaciółki. Jak zawsze niczego nie rozumie. Nie ukrywa jednak radości, że Smarkowi się dostało. Sączysmark_ Ej, trochę taktu! Zdejmij mi stopę z twarzy! Z obrzydzeniem spełniam polecenie. Astrid_ Jesteście beznadziejni. Odbiegam. Oni są naprawdę okrutni. Mam ich dosyć. Kiedy zaczepili Czkawkę, miałam ochotę stamtąd uciec. Sama do końca nie wiem dlaczego. Jak spojrzałam w jego tajemnicze, zielone oczy to poczułam, że tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiemy. Nadejście Ereta, czy jak mu tam, tylko to potwierdziło. Widzę w nim jedną, wielką zagadkę. Może najlepiej będzie jeśli pójdę do kuźni i przeproszę za, przyznaję, moją nienormalną paczkę. Chcę z nim chociaż pogadać. Nie będzie łatwo, ale ktoś to musi zrobić. Wchodzę do środka. Czyżby nikogo nie było? Dziwne. Już miałam iść, gdy usłyszałam dziwną rozmowę. Poznaję te głosy. To Eret i Czkawka. Eret_ Cóż... Kiedy uciekałem, zauważyłem go w celi. Nie mogłem go zostawić samego, więc... Mogę wiedzieć, co jest takie zabawne?! Zamiast odpowiedzi, do moich uszu dobiega cichy śmiech Czkawki. Jakaś nowość. Czkawka_ Nic takiego. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że się dogadacie. Eret_ Jak to? Czkawka_ Tak to. Szczerze myślałem, że to będzie cud, jeśli się nawzajem nie pozabijacie. Eret_ Żartujesz sobie, tak? Czkawka_ Nie, niby czemu? Nic nie rozumiem z tej rozmowy, więc postanawiam sobie pójść. Pogadam z nim kiedy indziej. Ruszam w kierunku lasu. Muszę sobie przemyśleć parę rzeczy. Zaczynam biec i po chwili już rzucam toporem w drzewa. Moje przeczucie się potwierdziło. Czkawka skrywa jakiś sekret. Ta rozmowa... Co on miał na myśli mówiąc o tym, że Eret się z kimś pozabija? O kim mówili? Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju? Tyle pytań krąży mi po głowie. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma żadnych odpowiedzi. I wracam z kolejnym nextem ;* Perspektywa Czkawki Czkawka_ Ale przecież on jest... Eret_ Ranny, no wiem. Jak uciekaliśmy, to ktoś nas zestrzelił. Dlatego jesteśmy tu łodzią. Czkawka_ Mogę? Pytam wskazując na smoka i przyglądając się łowcy. Kiwnął głową. Odwracam się do Czszkochrupa, klękam przed nim i zaczynam się z nim bawić. Wiem, że trochę dziwnie to wygląda, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Za bardzo mi brakuje moich łuskowatych kumpli. Po chwili już się śmieję. Jemu też się chyba podoba. Obchodzi mnie naokoło tuląc się i wpycha mi głowę pod rękę. Eret_ Łał... Wstaję i spoglądam w niebo. Niedługo zaczynam pracę, a miałem jeszcze pójść do Stoika. Chciał mi coś koniecznie powiedzieć, więc dobrze by było, żebym się nie spóźnił. Czkawka_ Ja już muszę lecieć. To do zobaczenia. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wychodzę z kuźni. Perspektywa Astrid Ciągle nie daje mi spokoju ta rozmowa, którą podsłuchałam w kuźni. Co oni mieli na myśli? A może tylko się przesłyszałam? Właśnie wychodzę zza jakiegoś domu, gdy nagle z kimś się zderzam. Upadam na ziemię. Ała. Dosyć mocno dostałam. Otwieram oczy i spoglądam na osobę, która tak jak ja miała bliskie spotkanie z twardym gruntem. To... Czkawka?? Czkawka_ Wybacz. Łamaga ze mnie. Wstaje i wyciąga rękę w moją stronę. Przyjmuję pomoc. Wystarczy i tylko dotyk by poczuć, że jest silniejszy niż się wydaje. Prędko się podnoszę. Astrid_ W porządku. Nic nie szkodzi. Czkawka_ To ja już... To ja już może pójdę. Widać, że jest zdenerwowany i nie do końca wie, jak ma się zachować. Ja mam dokładnie tak samo, ale nie daję tego po sobie poznać. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Astrid_ Tak. Ja też. Poszliśmy każdy w swoją stronę, ale tylko przez moment. Odwracam się. Odprowadzam wzrokiem zawstydzonego chłopaka. Muszę przyznać, że wbrew pozorom jest nawet słodki. Oczywiście jak na Czkawkę. Że też wcześniej nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Perspektywa Czkawki No brawo geniuszu! Jeszcze jakby tego było mało, musiałem wpaść akurat na Astrid. Założę się, że gdy tylko będzie miała zły dzień nie zapomni mi tego wypomnieć, Smark będzie zgrywał bohatera i będzie chciał się bić, a reszta grupy, jak zwykle zresztą, nie będzie mi szczędzić złośliwych uwag. Ale cóż... W sumie jakby nie patrzeć, sam się o to prosiłem. Jestem przed domem wodza. Pewnie pukam do drzwi, a następnie wchodzę, gdy tylko słyszę głos wodza Berk. Stoik_ Czkawka! Dobrze, że jesteś. Czkawka_ Wódz podobno miał mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Stoik_ Widzę, że od razu przechodzisz do rzeczy. To nawet dobrze. Chodzi o to, że od pewnego czasu niektóre wyspy niezwykle rosną w siłę. Gdyby któraś z nich postanowiła zaatakować Berk, bylibyśmy zgubieni. Twoją rolą... Nagle do domu wpada Pyskacz. Pyskacz_ Stoik! Ooo... Mam wyjść? Stoik_ Nie, mów szybko o co chodzi. Pyskacz_ Do zebrania już wszystko przygotowane, tylko tak się chłopaki zastanawiają, dlaczego takk od razu zgodziłeś się na tego całego smoka. Niektórzy, nie ja, to się nawet zastanawiają, czy ty czasem nie... No wiesz. A więc... Stoik_ Pyskacz! Pyskacz_ Dlaczego tak łatwo zgodziłeś się, żeby Eret zamieszkał tu razem ze smokami? To w końcu można powiedzieć nasz odwieczny wróg. Stoik_ Wszystko wytłumaczę na zebraniu. Teraz idź już do twierdzy. Pyskacz_ Chyba jednak wolałbym to usłyszeć teraz na wypadek, gdybyś chciał zrobić coś głupiego. Stoik uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rzadki widok. Pyskacz_ A więc? Stoik_ Otóż smoki są od ludzi zdecydowanie szybsze i silniejsze, tak? Pyskacz_ No niby tak. Stoik_ A teraz wyobraź sobie wyspę, na której ludzie mieszkają w zgodzie ze smokami. Za to one bronią jej mieszkańców, chronią ich... Pyskacz_ Ty chcesz, żeby smoki służyły nam jako broń? Stoik_ Dokładnie. Bylibyśmy niezwyciężeni. Nikt by nam nie podskoczył. Wszyscy baliby się nam postawić. Pyskacz_ No nie wiem. A słyszałeś kiedyś o Smoczym Władcy? Muszę przyznać, robi się ciekawie. Wiedziałem, że sporo wysp o mnie słyszało, ale że to dotarło aż tutaj? Stoik_ Owszem. Chodzą plotki, że panuje nad wszystkimi smokami, rozmawia z nimi i tak dalej. Pyskacz_ I zginął od ognia własnego smoka. A tej plotki nie znam. Stoik_ O tym nie wiedziałem. A jaki to był gatunek? Pyskacz_ Johan Kupczy mówił coś o Nocnej Furii. Stoik_ I to już dowodzi, że ta bajeczka jest nieprawdziwa. Ej! To nie było miłe. Stoik_ A poza tym my nie będziemy tresować aż tak groźnych gatunków. Co najwyżej te podstawowe. Myślałem o Gronklach, Zębirogach i Śmiertnikach. Ostatecznie parę Ponocników. Takie nam w zupełności wystarczą. Pyskacz_ Obyśmy tego nie pożałowali. Chodźmy już. Pyskacz chyba o mnie zapomniał. Wyszedł. No i kolejny next za nami. Chciałabym wam przypomnieć (znowu ;-P), że gdybyście zauważyli JAKIEKOLWIEK błędy, czy to ortograficzne, czy logiczne, czy jakie tam jeszcze są, to żebyście śmiało mi o tym pisali. Nie bójcie się wyrażać opinii na temat bloga, bo szczerze mówiąc, to nie jestem pewna, ilu osobom to się podoba, ilu nie, co poprawić, a czego dać więcej. I to chyba by było tyle. Chwilowo co Stoik zamierza powiedzieć Czkawce pozostawiam waszej wyobraźni ;-) W tym momencie Stoik zwrócił się do mnie. Stoik_ Ze smokami czy bez, wikingowie potrzebują broni. To jest twoje zadanie. Masz jak najwięcej pomagać Pyskaczowi. W najbliższym czasie zapomnij o znajomych. Chwila, że co?! Ale to niesprawiedliwe! Już mam zacząć protestować, ale Stoik mi nie pozwala. Stoik_ Nie! Nawet nie próbuj. Nie zmienię zdania. To wszystko. Możesz iść. Wychodzę. Nadal jestem zły. Przecież to tak, jakby zabronił mi normalnie żyć. I to akurat wtedy, gdy na Berk ma zamieszkać mój najlepszy kumpel! Nie mógł tego zarządzić wtedy, gdy nie miałem tu nikogo? A ten jego pomysł to już w ogóle... Stoik chce tresować smoki? To na pewno dobrze się nie skończy. Szczególnie, jeśli poproszą Ereta o pomoc. Przecież on ledwo swojego oswoił, a co dopiero nauka innych! Jedyne co mogę, to mieć nadzieję, że nikt na tym nie ucierpi. Perspektywa Pyskacza Wreszcie ruszyliśmy do twierdzy. Spojrzałem na Stoika. Coś go gryzie. Oczywiście moja ciekawska natura nie pozwala mi zostawić tego bez odzewu. Pyskacz_ No gadaj już, co się dzieje. Wódz westchnął zrezygnowany. Stoik_ No dobrze. Powiem ci. Wiesz, jaki niedługo będzie dzień? Niebezpieczne pytanie, ale mimo wszystko kiwam głową potwierdzająco. Niewiele jest osób na wyspie, które by nie wiedziały, że zbliża się rocznica śmierci żony Stoika i jego dziecka. Że też wcześniej sobie tego nie przypomniałem. Przecież Stoik co roku taki jest, a już zwłaszcza w tym dniu. Zawsze też bierze sobie tydzień czy dwa wolnego. No ale też z drugiej strony to AŻ tak niedługo to to nie jest. Jeszcze ponad miesiąc. Pyskacz_ Nadal nie możesz się z tym pogodzić? Stoik_ Owszem. Ale zdecydowałem, że w tym roku będzie inaczej. Pyskacz_ Czyli że jak? Stoik_ Nie wezmę wolnego. Do tej pory zawsze rozpamiętywałem, co by było gdyby. Może jeśli zajmę się czymś innym, to łatwiej o wszystkim zapomnę. Zaczynamy wspinać się po schodach do najważniejszego budynku w wiosce. Pyskacz_ Ale ty wiesz, że nie uda ci się tego zapomnieć? Co jak co, ale... Stoik_ Wiem, Pyskacz, wiem. Miałem raczej na myśli, że łatwiej się z tym pogodzę. Pyskacz_ A no chyba, że tak. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania